


我室友的罗曼史

by OhDeer



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDeer/pseuds/OhDeer
Summary: 生活永远比艺术更艺术。我陪Eduardo去看了电影。Eduardo看完脸色发白，小声告诉我：再看一遍自己六七年前干的傻事感觉可真烂。我点点头，不动声色的想，好像你现在没在干傻事似的。不过我不能说出口，他现在算是我的sugar daddy，我不能和钱过不去。后来他接受采访的时候说，这是一部好莱坞电影，不是一部纪录片。对，这要是纪录片，剧情还得再狗血上三倍。





	1. 当你在失恋的时候发现室友恋爱了

**Author's Note:**

> AJ视角 第一人称
> 
> AJ就是Ed那个(后来和他一起环游世界以及在新加坡同居)(不得不说长得还很帅)的室友;)
> 
> 虽然电影里好像并没有他就是了←  
> 可以当成OMC看哇！以及好像被我写成了搞笑角色，Mr.Solimine对不起!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!←

半夜两点，我被Eduardo吵醒了。  
我们大约半个小时之前才刚刚进门——你知道的，Eduardo就是那样的好男孩儿，愿意陪着失恋的室友在酒吧浪费人生到凌晨一点多，然后再陪他吹着冷风散步回来。  
进了宿舍之后，我没有换衣服就倒在了床上。我是真的很困，以至于无视了Eduardo的抱怨，他用郑重其事的语气告诉我你现在闻起来真的糟透了。  
管他的，我说，然后一头闷进枕头里继续心碎。而Eduardo站在我的床边轻轻的叹气，然后去洗澡了。

大约十分钟，最多二十分钟之后，在我快要睡着的十秒前，我听到门被打开的声音。  
见鬼，我睁开眼睛抬起头，看到Eduardo正准备出门。  
我以为他洗澡是准备睡觉的，我迷迷糊糊的想。然后五秒钟之后我终于意识到了什么。  
马塞诸塞的冬天，凌晨两点，一个来自弗罗里达的巴西人，准备出门。  
他穿的还是之前我们出门的时候身上那套衣服（天地良心，我和他出门的时候还是下午，阳光灿烂的让一个失恋的人想自焚），显然是没时间再挑别的衣服了。  
究竟是什么样的人能让他抛下温暖的宿舍和我，一个又一次被伤透心的可怜人去外面继续吹冷风？老天，他头发吹干了没？  
我往他桌子上看了看，他的电脑屏幕亮着，上面大约是什么博客界面。我有种不好的预感，就是那种你女儿带了个你看第一眼就知道自己一辈子也不会喜欢他的混小子到你家来，满脸幸福的告诉你我们准备下个月结婚之前的那种预感。  
“现在很晚了……你要去哪儿？”我听到自己问。  
我看不太清楚他的表情，尚且迷蒙的视线中我看到他也许在微笑。他帮我把灯关上了，“去找我的男孩，他需要安慰，我想……”  
我上一次听到他这种天塌了似得语气，他说的是“美联储发疯了”。  
他声音的最后几个字散落在空气里，Eduardo把门关上了，我在黑暗中用被酒精操的混沌不堪的大脑思考了一下这句话，用失恋的人十足的感性得出了一个莫名其妙的结论：  
他可能是恋爱了。  
然后我终于没撑住，睡了过去。

 

第二天，不，当天早上，我一个人在宿舍里醒过来，发现了两件事。  
第一件事，Eduardo一直没有回来，这是他三点半的那条短信告诉我的，他在那条短信里说他今晚住在Kirkland。  
第二件事，Eduardo在凌晨两点钟离开宿舍是因为Mark Zuckerberg失恋了，这不是Eduardo告诉我的，因为现在全哈佛都他妈知道这件事了。  
这是我目前为止见过最轰轰烈烈的失恋，并且大概也将是我这辈子见过最轰轰烈烈的失恋，我由此推测Eduardo可能没赶上安慰他，或者，这已经是他安慰之后的效果了？谁知道呢，谁也不懂Zuckerberg。  
说到Zuckerberg，我觉得他挺酷的，但也仅此而已了。然而Eduardo自从第一次和他见了面之后就以火烧般的速度迷恋上了他，我用词一点都没夸张，真的。据我估计，Eduardo应该是全哈佛唯一一个能在提到Zuckerberg的时候用饱含柔情的动听嗓音说他可爱的人了，还不止一次。  
我有时候是有点不舒服，因为我和Eduardo认识快三年，他和Eduardo认识快三个月，Eduardo对他比我对我好的可不止三倍。我这话的意思不是他对我不好，他是这个世界上最体贴的室友和朋友。只是，他对Zuckerberg好过头了，就好像他一个人负责了两个人的情感表达一样。  
而且，这个世界上没有叫Mark的飓风。就算有，那场飓风也没有在Eduardo十岁的时候过境弗罗里达，因此Zuckerberg毫无疑问的霸占了Mark这个名字在Eduardo心中的排名第一位。不过这件事我已经想通了，毕竟给飓风命名的人不是我，也不是Mark，因为这个对他不满会显得我很幼稚。

“嘿，”这个时候，Eduardo推门进来了，他看起来好像没怎么睡好，不过谢天谢地，他脸上不再是一副世界要完蛋了的表情了。“你还好吗，Andrew？”  
“就那样。”他一提这个话题，我立马把Zuckerberg抛在了脑后，又想起了我最近崎岖坎坷的爱情之路，虽然对我来说它就没平坦过。我觉得我的脸色一定很糟，因为Eduardo很快关了门坐到我的床边，满脸歉疚的把我连着被子一起抱住了，“我昨天晚上竟然就那样走了，我以为你真的OK了，对不起……而且，你应该知道了，Mark他也……”  
老天爷，他连念Mark这个名字的时候的语气都和念其他单词不一样，好像那是多美妙的词一样。真的不是我太在意了，这么说吧，Eduardo不喜欢Zuckerberg的几率也就比美国连续三十年不发生经济危机高那么一丁点儿。  
我觉得我更难过了，甚至有点想哭。不，我不是那种自己失恋就见不得别人谈恋爱的人，我只是单纯为Eduardo喜欢Zuckerberg这件事感到担忧，说实话，Zuckerberg长得就一副性冷淡的样子。  
我回过神来，发现自己刚才的表现显然吓到了Eduardo，在我情真意切的担心他未来的性生活的时候，他还在柔声细语的安慰我——用的是那种我平时从来没听过的柔软的声音。  
感谢上帝Eduardo不会读心术，以及，他的确是个甜心，不是吗？（我真的是这么想的，直到我发现他和Mark说话的时候基本一直都是这个语气为止。）


	2. 古怪的两人和古怪的浪漫

不久之后，Eduardo就又用那种世界末日的语气和我说话了，“天啊……我应该阻止他的。”  
接着Eduardo在和我描述那个轰炸了校园的网站和它的结果的过程中重复了可能十五遍类似“我早该想到的”“我不应该让他这样做”“我很担心他”之类的句子，我获得的唯一有效信息是，他坠入爱河了，和Zuckerberg，极可能是单方面的。  
我本来以为Eduardo的这种有些过度的担忧和对Mark的关怀持续到facemash的风波平定之后就差不多了，然而事实证明，我低估了爱情的力量。Eduardo只是带着一副恋爱中的人特有的死样子，快乐的向我宣布“Mark不会被开除了！”，之后就又像小鹿一样轻快的离开了。至于去了谁的身边，我觉得那就完全不需要说明了。  
我真的不想表现的像个不愿意女儿出嫁的父亲，一遍一遍的问“他确定真的爱你吗”的那种。按Eduardo的说法，Zuckerberg只是不喜欢直截了当的表达感情，但是我却觉得有些不安。  
我对Eduardo委婉而含蓄的传达了我的不安，Eduardo比我更委婉含蓄的告诉说，我想多了。  
他的“想多了”，指的是他觉得我关于他喜欢Zuckerberg这件事情想多了。  
好的吧，我在心里说，以后如果Zuckerberg结婚了那一天你不要在我公寓里哭就可以。

后来不久之后我后知后觉了几件事，这件事既让我对Eduardo和Zuckerberg的爱情（暂且称之为爱情吧，虽然Eduardo不承认）稍微有了一点信心。  
比如说，虽然我和Eduardo的课表基本上不一样，但是偶尔我们也会有公共课要一起上。在我还有女朋友的时候，Eduardo会坐在我后排，或者另一边。但是就在几个月之前，如果他进教室的时候发现我和我女朋友坐在一起了，他就会坐到别的地方。我那时候觉得他大概是终于受不了我和我女朋友了，甚至愧疚了好长一段时间。当然，现在我发现他是去和Zuckerberg坐在一起了。  
再比如说，在我失恋以后我和Eduardo一起上的第一节课，Eduardo走进教室，看到了孤单一人的我。他满脸无辜的看着我，我无助可怜地看着他，然后我看着他走近，再走近，然后经过了我。  
我回头目送Eduardo追逐爱情的背影，我知道，我知道他一定是去找Zuckerberg了，我只是想再确认一下！  
然后我发现Zuckerberg还帮他占了座位。我现在的感觉，就像自己跳过了一整季的剧情。  
我最——最受不了的是，我知道Zuckerberg对我的态度相当无所谓（我怀疑他根本不认识我），但是，每当我偶尔和Eduardo一起出现在教室里，我都能感受到Zuckerberg尖锐目光的洗礼。很久以后我才明白为什么：我和Eduardo走在一起，所以他有些“不是关于什么重要的事情但是也不想其他人听到”的话就不方便直接来和他讲，他也不能直接把Eduardo拉走，因为那样Eduardo会觉得对我很歉疚，Zuckerberg觉得这样很麻烦。  
于是他选择了一个折中的方式：把我瞪走。  
我好委屈啊。

后来我一个人坐在后排，思考了一下他俩看对眼的原因，主要是思考Eduardo义无反顾的爱上Zuckerberg的原因，可能是他们再也找不到比对方更能包容自己的古怪之处的人了。  
Eduardo是个很好的人，但他同时也是个有点奇怪的人。他有些小怪癖，而他惯于在别人面前藏起他们。比如他是个狂热的飓风爱好者，手机里塞了起码五个和天气有关的app；比如他心算的时候会念出声但是没有人懂他在念什么；比如他会收集北极熊幼崽的照片；比如他喝醉以后不吵也不闹但是会邀请（无法拒绝的那种）见到的每一个人下国际象棋。  
而Zuckerberg只是很平常的，像接受了他的黏黏糊糊的巴西口音一样接受了他们，然后在他的宿舍里放了一盒国际象棋。  
Eduardo描述的他们的相处模式神奇而自然，他们可以一个人在那边敲笔记本键盘，一个人在那里看第三遍《经济学原理》，或者，尽管他们有一部分共同语言，但是当他们彼此听不懂对方在说什么的时候，他们竟然还是能把对话继续下去。  
“……你们各说各话的时候真的有在听对方说什么吗？”我当时说。  
“大概吧，”Eduardo弯了弯嘴角，“上次Mark戴着耳机在那编程的时候，我和他说他的这件新卫衣挺好看的，他当时没理我——后来他就送了我一件一样的，说是圣诞节礼物。”  
“……你有穿过吗？”我打量着Eduardo，从上到下，从衣服到裤子到鞋子，我看到了Prada，Prada，和Prada。  
而Eduardo瞪大眼睛很惊讶的看着我，“天呐，你在说什么傻话。没有什么能取代我的Prada好吗。”  
Eduardo的表情看起来无比真挚，让人觉得不相信他仿佛就是罪大恶极。  
而我突然想起不久之前Eduardo穿着gap的卫衣，在宿舍里刻意路过我的桌子七遍试图让我夸他穿这件衣服特别好看。我当时还问他为什么突然想开了，愿意把穿衣风格从四十五岁调整回二十岁。  
是我太天真了。


	3. 一些事情之后和一些事情之前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常短，也不太好笑←  
> 飞速跑剧情，下面就是成年人的互怼时间！（
> 
> *一个bug，Eduardo是在12年换的那张版头图片……不过bug已经很多了不差这一个（

有时候我会很好奇一些事情，比如，他们会吵架吗？因为，Eduardo可以是一个天使中的天使，不过当他情绪不稳定的时候，他也可以是一个恶魔中的恶魔。  
我当时肯定没想到我今后有大概，呃，五年时间，我都在见证他们两个人没有尽头的争吵。  
不管怎样，他们两个人当时看起来就像刚举行婚礼三天的新婚夫妻，并且Eduardo往Kirkland跑的频率越来越，越来越，越来越频繁，带着那种闪闪发光的表情。更可怕的是，这样的状态持续了差不多一个蜜月那么长的时间。  
接着一些超级神奇，超级不可思议，超级棒的事情发生了。Zuckerberg又一次轰炸了校园。

暑假结束的时候，我找到了我新的一生所爱（你猜怎么着，我们是在Facebook上认识的！这真的得感谢Zuckerberg。），而Eduardo一个人回了哈佛——我的意思是，Zuckerberg没有回来。  
那段时间发生的事情现在人尽皆知了，我回到宿舍的时候，只要Eduardo也在宿舍里，我十有八九能听到他在和Zuckerberg打电话吵架。一般来说，如果他们两个人没有在十句话之内被对方噎死然后气到挂电话，那么Eduardo和Zuckerberg打一通电话的时间差不多够我改完半遍论文。  
但是令我费解的是，Zuckerberg他好像也不会葡萄牙语吧，他究竟是怎么在这种情况下和一生气就在英语里夹杂各种葡语词汇的Eduardo吵那么久的？我每次听他这么讲话都跟自动消音似的。  
总之，他俩把吵架搞得跟什么日常功课一样，他俩乐此不疲，我痛不欲生。按照一般爱情电影（等一下，我把他们两个的故事比喻成爱情电影？希望Eduardo别生气，呃）的剧情，在恋爱吵架之后一般就该是和好了，可惜他们两个人谁都不想当爱情片主角，他俩彻底掰了。  
Eduardo当时看起来很糟糕，他非常愤怒，更多的是难过。我知道我没办法帮他，就像他也没法帮我彻底走出失恋的阴影一样。这是一些他和Zuckerberg之间的事情，也只有他们能解决。

在那之后，Eduardo就很少露出那种柔软的笑容了，直到有一天他接了一个电话。  
他们很大声的吵架，我从来没有见过Eduardo那么激动过。挂了电话之后，Eduardo很平静的告诉我，他他妈的要把Zuck送上法庭。  
后来发生的事情，我现在仍然觉得非常奇怪。他保持着那种奇异的冷静，甚至为Zuckerberg出席做了一次证人，还心平气和地和Sean Parker出去吃了好几次晚餐。他和Zuckerberg质证的那段时间，感觉就像一对离了婚的夫妻在平静的分财产。

Eduardo和我坐在候机室的沙发上，正准备开始我们的环球旅行（我称之为愈伤之旅，Eduardo不是很坚定地否决了）的时候，他又接了一个电话，这次他们没有争吵。然后Eduardo换了他的Facebook主页的版头图片。  
我打开手机看了一眼，然后看了看Eduardo，然后又看了一眼。  
“在你换掉你的Facebook的版头图片之前我是不会点开你的主页的。”我郑重其事的宣布。  
Eduardo看了我一眼，说道：“哦。”  
他的表情看起来像在责怪，就是那种“哦天哪你不明白吗我得让大家知道我是Facebook的创始人之一呀你以为我和那个混蛋打官司是为了什么？”的责怪。  
不要问我如何读懂的，他已经用这句话回答了我大约十八个问题了，就好像现在还有识字的会看新闻的活人不知道这件事一样。  
“这就像……”我试图说服他，“就像你和他离婚了，但是你还留着他求婚时候用的戒指。”  
“随你怎么说。”Eduardo朝我满不在乎的撇撇嘴。


End file.
